


Free

by puppehgal



Series: The Best of Times, The Worst of Times, and The Porn of Times [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Empathy Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaster Blaster Sans, Oral Sex, Praise, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppehgal/pseuds/puppehgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the aftermath of ABadTime‘s excellent post-pacifist Undertale fanfiction 'The Best of Times, the Worst of Times', and involves Toriel getting her freak on with a ten-foot long bone dragon. That's about it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Reading ABT's fic isn't necessary to enjoying this, since it's pretty much a PWP, but I highly suggest you do, it's an amazing story and can be found here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719153/chapters/13176658

Toriel, once (and still technically current) queen of the monsters was a busy lady, between helping her former husband arrange the settlement of the surface by their people and following her adopted child’s exploits as ambassador (she’d already filled up one whole scrap-book of newspaper and magazine clippings), it would sometimes be weeks between her visits to the small house that housed the skeleton brothers.

They were always happy to see her however, the eldest in particular. After gratefully accepting her offering of pie, Papyrus directed her towards the forest surrounding the small hillock that Sans had claimed for star gazing purposes.

“It is no where near nightfall,” Toriel had asked, raising a sceptical brow, “what is he doing up there?”

“He said something about needing to stretch out,” was all Papyrus would say, and if he noticed the boss monster’s ears prick up at that, he refrained from commenting.

It was a short walk up the hill, but a reasonable hike to try and find where Sans had hidden himself. Maybe twenty minutes along a winding deer path she found him in a sheltered, secluded clearing, it wasn’t hard to miss the ten foot long bone lizard laying curled up on it’s side. As she approached the left eye opened, wisps of cool, blue magic emanating from it adding an even more ethereal air to the creature.

Sans’ mouth stretched wider in a smile, “Hey Tori, didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I unexpectedly found myself free for an afternoon,” she stood before him, shifting her weight to one hip, “Your brother said that you felt the need to stretch out, I suppose it should come as no suprise that no matter what shape you are in, your hobbies remain the same,” a fond smile played over her dark lips.

“Heh,” Sans chuckled, “I guess I’m just a creature of habbit,” he stretched languidly, shaking his great, crested head, “Take a load off?” he suggested, tapping the carpet of grass and fallen leaves he was laying on with his tail, “It’s comfy.”

Toriel placed a hand on her jutting hip, her maroon eyes sparkled as she watched San’s eye travel up the line of her leg, “Comfortable for you, maybe.”

Sans’ grin grew wider, “You could always sit on my lap,” he patted a thigh-bone invitingly.

Toriel chuckled, and Sans let out a chuff, moving to roll over and rise to his feet-

His tail lashed in surprise and his claws scrabbled at the ground when he realised that she’d taken his joke seriously, perching primly on his leg, “Tori-!”

“Oh, you were right, this is pretty comfortable,” she laughed.

“Tori! I’m all pointy!” Sans yelped, magic colouring his cheeks a little, “I-I might hurt you.”

Toriel swayed, keeping balance gracefully as Sans moved and shifted, even going so far as to lift both feet off the ground, “You do yourself a disservice, my friend, you have more control that that.”

Sans was unable to meet her eye, his cheeks still flushed.

Toriel could feel her pulse racing in her throat as she watched him. Slowly to gauge his reaction, she slid a soft hand up his thigh, felt his leg twitch beneath her, “Or … perhaps you might be feeling uncomfortable for some other reason?” She let her voice drop into a more sultry, seductive tone-

Naturally, Sans first instinct was to panic at this, not the reaction she had been going for.

Toriel let out an indignant squawk as Sans rolled over quickly, depositing her onto the ground in an ignoble heap, “Shit! I’m sorry Toriel!” His deepened voice cracking in worry, “I’ll-I’ll change back-” he scrambled to his feet, taking a deep breath as he prepared to pull himself back into his human form.

Toriel’s soft hands pressed against his breast bone, stalling him. In this form she came up to his chest, and when he looked down at her, her eyes were filled with such a tenderness he knew he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve her full stop, but here she was, her palms warm with magic.

“Sans,” she said, her voice soft, so soft he could swear his marrow was melting, “Sans,” she repeated, fingers sliding over his ribs, tenderly, so gently, the tingle of her sweet magic slipping into every pore.

He wasn’t too sure what his and Toriel’s relationship was exactly, more than friends certainly, but this? They’d played before, teased each other with their spells and fingers and tongues, she’d even kissed him and never in his whole life had he ever wished he’d had lips more than when she’d done that.

He caught her hands, pushed them away while fighting down every instinct that told him to draw her closer, “Toriel,” he tried to keep his voice firm, ignored how it shook, hoped that she would too, “you – I should really change back.”

“Why?” Her smile was so warm, like her magic, bathing him in gentle fire, “I am not a child, Sans. I was even married and a mother once.”

“Ah … shit Tori,” he let her hands go, his tail tapping in agitation, “that’s not what I meant, it’s not that-that I don’t wanna but … like this?” He waved a hand to indicate his reptilian body, the heavy claws and digigrade legs, the long bony plates running down his back and the face and skull that wasn’t even remotely friendly. He wasn’t built for passion like this, he was a weapon.

“Well, if you really feel uncertain, you can change back before we continue, but aren’t you more comfortable like this?” She ran her palms down his forearms soothingly, holding back on the magic for now to give him a chance to think with a clear head.

He arched his neck and head away, almost shy, before nodding, “It’s … freeing,” he murmured.

Her hand moved, catching his jaw and gently bringing him back to face her, “I want you to feel free with me, Sans, whatever shape you’re in.”

He chuckled, a low rumble, lowering his head towards her and closing his eyes, “I do.”

When she pressed her lips to his mouth, it wasn’t entirely unexpected. Soft, malleable, pressing between each tooth like she was trying to make a memory map of each uneven, jagged fang. He stiffened automatically for a moment, before relaxing. Toriel was a grown woman, a queen and a dear friend, she knew what she wanted and what she was letting herself in for, and she said she wanted him to feel free.

He couldn’t kiss back, but he could nudge his face forwards encouragingly, claws settling on her shoulders and then sliding down her arms, her tongue was now flicking against his teeth and she was sighing. He opened his jaw just a little and her tongue slipped between two of the teeth and holy shit, he’d never know his mouth could be that sensitive! His own long, pointed tongue pushed past hers and flicked the corner of her mouth and he wasn’t a hundred percent sure who groaned as their tongues slid past and around each other. Probably both of them.

Her hands moved back to his ribs, stroking him with her magic, sending out gentle pulses that fed right into his very being. He let out a deep, purring growl, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into him, bending his long neck over her head and pressing his skull down over her almost protectively. He could feel her all over the surface of his bones, her magic all the more intoxicating for the heady scent of her lust for him that wove through it.

“God, Torrrrri,” he growled, “you feel … you feel so good,” he drew her in tighter, “More. Please. More.”

He felt her breathless chuckle, warm against his chest, heard her sigh, “I think I could get used to being held like this.”

Sans chuckled, her magic was already starting to make him feel dizzy, breaking down his barriers, it was so warm, everything was so warm, she was so warm, much more of this and his knees would give out.

Without warning he scooped her up, and she laughed, and it was the best fucking thing he’d ever heard, he pressed his muzzle into the soft fur where her neck joined her shoulders, tongue snaking out to lick up her throat, making her giggle harder, “Sans, what are you doing?”

“You said you liked being held?” His voice was a deep purr, “'Sides, we might wanna get a bit more comfortable … still not a hundred percent on these stilts y'know?”

“You have a point,” Toriel chuckled as she was carried bridal style to an accommodating patch of ground that was more grass then foliage. Sans gently laid her down in a patch warmed by the gentle, summer sunlight, their snouts just touching. He was big enough in this form to completely cover her, something that she’d never experienced before, it was just a tiny bit intimidating, but the situation was all the more erotic for it.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sans purred, pushing her dress up her thighs ever so carefully, “touch me, Tori.”

“With pleasure,” Sans started to laugh, and she did as well when she realised that she’d inadvertently made a joke about his unique physiology. She stroked her hands down both sides of his muzzle and he closed his eyes, still chuckling. Her happiness, her desire, her affection for him, it was all infused with her magic, her very being. He felt … strong, as it oozed into his bones, he felt happy, contented, playful, and as his soul drank her essence in greedily he felt incredibly fucking turned on.

He slipped his hand over her inner thigh, letting her feel the most gentle scrape of his claws, gasping at the spike in her desire made her utter a low moan, “You like that?” He growled in her ear, “you want more?” God knew he wanted more.

“Mmmm,” she nodded, eyes rolling shut as he did it again.

Sans chuckled, “Kinky,” he purred, pressing his claws a little harder into her soft flesh and fur, dragging them up to her hip, she kept her hand pressed to the side of his face, the flow of magic steady, letting him feel her anticipation, the small stabs of fear at the touch of his claws just pushing it higher. She ran her feet down his legs, he could feel the way her toes curled.

“You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” He slid his claw-tip along the seem of her leg, and she twitched, bit her lip to stifle the moan, “Oh no, make some noise for me, Tori, I wanna hear you,” he moved his head lower, running his tongue along her collar bone.

She gasped, “Sans … you can feel it, I know you can.”

“And it feels fucking amazing Tori,” he pushed her dress higher, over her belly, ran all five claws over her skin and she whimpered, and he moaned with her, “God, Tori, I …” he chuckled again, “it’s a little scary you know? Feeling you like this? What it does to me,” she giggled, so did he, “makes me so open. I wish-” his hand moved lower, between her legs, and he froze, “oh shit.”

Toriel’s head snapped up, “What? What’s wrong?” she panted.

“I … uh?” He held up his hand, wiggling his clawed fingers at her, “… Yeah, don’t wanna give you ah, uh, an, um, accidental piercing down here or nothing.”

For a moment they just stared at each other, Sans’ face bright blue with his magical blush, Toriel’s expression incredulous.

“… uhhh-”

“Just use your knuckle then.”

“Whut?”

Toriel sighed agitatedly, and curved her index finger down so her own claw was pointing towards her palm, “the knuckle,” she repeated.

Understanding dawned on Sans’ face, his blush, if possible, deepened, “Oh … right,” he dipped his head down again, slid his hand back between her legs, “I knew that.”

Toriel started to laugh again, but was cut off as Sans pressed the knuckle of his index finger firmly against her slit, she arched back off the ground, pressed her palm to his shoulder and sent a jolt of magic through him, making him growl and press harder, which in turn made her send more magic through him in a positive feedback loop of pleasure. He might not share her parts, but the pulse of her magic translated it into something that made his whole body shake.

She needed more, and because of that, he did too.

“T-tori, d-don’t stop touching me,” he instructed, shuffling down her body. Toriel quickly caught onto what he was planning and let out a bone-deep groan. His head moved out of her reach, so she grabbed his free hand, wrapping her fingers around the phalanges to keep their connection as Sans pushed her legs wider as he settled between them, grinning to himself.

He leaned forwards, let out a deep, warm breath over her damp folds, and she damn well mewled at it, free hand covering her mouth in shock at the noise before she broke out into giggles, “Tease!”

“Teasing both of us here,” he chuckled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before running his tongue lightly over her, from tip to tip.

“Oooh, Sans,” Toriel moaned, “please …”

Sans closed his eyes to try and keep his focus as he pushed his tongue inside her, enough teasing, time to put this giant snake tongue to good use as he pressed it in as far as it would go, while whole body shuddering with Toriel’s.

She tasted so good, felt so good and as a consequence he felt so good. He didn’t need to ask her, to check what she liked, what she wanted more of, he could feel it just as keenly as she did as he roughly fucked her with his tongue, breath washing over her, growling deep in his throat. Each thrust send a pulse of magic back to him, infusing his entire being.

Perfect. So perfect. It could never last.

“S-sans…” Toriel whined, she was pushing her hips into his face now, her white fur thick and spiky with sweat, “I-I’m ..”

_I know, Tori,_ Sans thought, _Just go for it, please. I’m here. I need it too._

Toriel’s roar as she came shook the trees, and when it fed into Sans he growled and squeezed his eyes shut as he rode it out with her, it felt like his bones were going to shake apart from the force of their orgasm. He was dimly aware of his tail thrashing, feet clawing at the ground, hands tightening on her legs hard enough to draw pin-pricks of blood.

After eternity, it abated, waves slowing to a gentle ripple and, exhausted but satisfied, Toriel halted her casting, “W-well now,” she chuckled, throat a little sore.

“Mmmm,” Sans’ voice was a purr of complete contentment, and he lazily lapped at the blood on her fur till it stopped bleeding, “sorry ‘bout that,” he rumbled, voice a little deeper than usual.

Toriel gently stroked his crest, “That is quite alright, my friend, nothing a little magic won’t fix.”

“Mmm,” he twisted his head and flicked his tongue at her fingers playfully, “true,” he pulled her dress back down to cover her modesty before crawling back up her and draping himself across the ground behind her, gently wrapping his arm around her to pull him into his chest, spooning her.

Toriel gave a gentle, tired chuckle, “What are you doing?”

Sans’ snout was buried in her neck and he playfully snuffled her, “What? You said you liked being held like this, right? And, if I’m honest, think I could get used to holding you like this as well.”

“That, would be most agreeable, I think,” Toriel tucked her head under his long neck, “and you were right about it being comfy out here.”

“We,” Sans coughed, “we could … stay here for a bit? Watch the sunset?”

Toriel closed her hand over Sans’ much larger one, “Then it is a date.”

“Doesn’t the sex usually come after the date though?”

“Well … it still can.”

“… Ooooh.”


End file.
